


A Litte Comfort

by Prankstyr



Category: Bastion
Genre: Emotions, Gen, for the kink meme, only mentions of the attempted rape thing, trans!Zia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prankstyr/pseuds/Prankstyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!Zia thinks about her life. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Litte Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kink meme: http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=56212#cmt56212

She was glad that she'd been born with her alto, especially when going through puberty didn't bring it down one note. Her song could've been the thing that ruined her ability to pass. But perhaps the universe decided to bless her at least once. Hense knows she deserved at least a little comfort.

Zia taught herself how to play the harp guitar, you know. She learned every fingering, memorized every note, learned how to hear when something was wrong and something was right, and somewhere along the way she got brilliant at it. Genius, even. That's what he always called her - the beautiful genius.

That bastard.

He was the only person outside of her father who could make her happy, make her forget about what she was born with and make her feel like herself. She trusted him, you know? It was so hard to trust someone when you were an Ura in Caelondia and people hated you for no goddamn reason. People didn't need a reason to hate you in school. Anywhere. The whole world was a hatefest and she was beyond tired of it and he woke her right up.

Then he tried to lay her down and fuck her, but her father was having none of that. She loved her father far more than she loved this boy, and she was thankful for that when he came to her rescue. Like he always did. Like he had to far too often.

He decided they should leave. Maybe find some solace among their own people. Zia was beyond scared. She didn't know the language, the culture, all she knew was her music and her sadness. Her father swore up and down that they would accept her - she had Ura blood, she was one of them. She wasn't so sure.

Turns out she never got a chance to test her hypothesis, because the Marshals caught her and her father trying to leave. She screamed about how it was just her trying to leave this hellhole, they told her to "calm down, sir" and threatened the "use of force if necessary." She quieted down after that, but she didn't calm down. Who could? 

Especially when her father sat her down and told her to stay in the house. What am I supposed to do if I run out of food, she asked. Always a practical one. I don't know, he said. But please, if you trust me, stay downstairs. Stay safe.

Safe. Pssh.

Then the world went even more to hell and all she could think to do is play, play and sing through the fire without looking over the edge and trying desperately to just hold on, hold on, and then the Kid showed up and begged her to come to the Bastion, and what was the Bastion? she didn't care, she heard his voice and she trusted him that it would be safe. She couldn't be hurt any more than she already had.

Turns out listening to the Kid was the best decision she had ever made. Zulf was so nice to her, Rucks was so nice to her, and the Kid was nicer than both of them combined. 

Around the fire the night that Zulf left, as the Kid shook with feelings he couldn't understand and Rucks quaked in anger and terror, she cried her eyes out and told them her secret, the secret, her body's secret, and the Kid laughed at her. She was so hurt for the split second it took for him to explain.

"I thought it was gonna be something that was a big deal," he said. And she laughed too, and cried even more, and planted a big kiss on his cheek and watched as he lit up all bright red. Something about that helped defuse the tension Zulf left behind him. Something about revealing a secret let them all relax a bit together. They slept well that night.

She begged him to pick Evacuation, like how he begged her to come back to the Bastion to begin with, and she got her wish and she cried again, tears of the purest joy as she stood on the balcony and closed her eyes and felt the breeze in her face.

The Kid hugged her after he made his choice.

"No one's ever gonna get to hurt you again."

She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he hugged her a little tighter, and Zulf stirred himself awake, and Rucks piloted the Bastion away, and everything was calm. For once.

For as long as she wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at 2fab4lyffe.tumblr.com.


End file.
